Shrouds may be used to partially or fully enclose various articles, in order to cover, screen and/or guard those components. Shrouds may be commonly used to enclose rotating machine components, including air flow fans.
Machines, such as hydraulic machines, may produce or otherwise be subjected to high heat during operation. In order to help dissipate the heat, the machines may include a cooling fan for forcing air across a housing of the machine. The cooling fan may be affixed to a shaft of the machine and rotate with rotation of the shaft. It may be desirable, in some instances, to provide a shroud over the fan that would limit access to the fan while permitting air flow through the shroud. One such shroud is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0220637.